1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an imaging apparatus is provided with a function of generating moving image data from a captured image and recording the moving image data on a recording medium such as a memory card. In such an imaging apparatus, an imaging apparatus capable of adding newly captured moving image data to moving image data stored in an existing moving image file recorded on a recording medium has appeared in recent years, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-218384.
However, with the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-218384, connecting newly captured moving image data to moving image data in an existing moving image file causes similar moving images to be connected and recorded, for example, if shooting is repetitively performed at the same place. There has been an issue that, when such moving images are viewed, similar scenes are reproduced for awhile and a viewer may lose interest. Further, there has been an issue that, even if moving image data is not connected, similar moving images are repetitively viewed and the viewer may lose interest.